The invention relates generally to a lighting apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting apparatus for creating a substantially homogenous lit appearance along the length of the lighting apparatus. The lighting apparatus finds particular application in simulating a neon light, however it is understood that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Neon lights are widely used in architectural lighting systems to draw a viewer's attention to a building. Neon lights are fragile, require high voltage, consume large amounts of energy, and have an inconsistent life pattern. Therefore, many attempts have been made to replace neon lights with a more efficient and longer lasting lighting system.
In the art, light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) have been used to simulate neon light. Such arrangements include mounting a plurality of LEDs linearly behind a lens to achieve a uniform lit appearance. These products use a circuit board with the LEDs spaced very close together, usually spaced at least 0.5 inches or closer. These systems consume more energy due to the number of LEDs per foot, and are prone to failure due to environmental intrusion. The reason for the proximity of the LEDs is to minimize dark or low intensity spots on the lens.
With wider spaced LEDs, the intensity distribution of the LEDs does not overlap enough and dark spots are apparent when viewed from a distance. Socket base LEDs have been used to alleviate environmental issues by removing the circuit board. Nevertheless, these systems generally have greater spacing between the LEDs, thus maximizing the size and appearance of dark spots on the lens.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a lighting apparatus having LEDs that creates a substantially homogenous lit appearance along the length of the lighting apparatus while overcoming the above mentioned deficiencies.